Niff Visits The Hospital!
by kerrie110
Summary: OneShot! Jeff hits his head, Wevid and Nick take him to the hospital. Fluffy :


"Jeff!" Nick screamed at his roommate since freshmen year.

"Common Nick, you have to admit this is a really good way to wake up in the morning." Jeff smirked as he stood up.

Nick blushed profusely. It's not that it was the first time he woke up with his best friend on top of him. It was the fact that anything Jeff did nowadays made Nick's heart rate multiply tenfold. And he didn't quite know why.

Nick always thought that he was as straight as a ruler, but lately the innocent hand holding, and the peck on the forehead were starting to take a toll mentally. Jeff didn't seem to notice that he had this much of an effect on his friend.

"YO! EARTH TO NICK!" Jeff bounced back on Nick's sleeping form. "Get up! We're going to be late!"

"M'kay." Nick mumbled as he struggled to move with Jeff's weight on him.

There was a knock on the door and Jeff jumped up excitedly. "I'll get it!"

Jeff all but ran to the door sliding over assorted books on the floor. He fell backwards and his head made solid contact with Nick's desk.

The door was thrown open revealing Wes and David with matching smirks. "Jeff! We told you to wait to wake Nick up." Wes said, walking into the room.

"Yeah, we wanted to video tape it for your children." David kneeled down to the groaning Jeff.

"Ughhh. That seriously hurt. Oh god and I'm bleeding!" Jeff showed David a hand covered in blood.

"Blood!" Nick shot out of bed.

"Geesh Nick calm down." Wes said as he grabbed a towel off of Jeff's bed post.

"Jeff we need to take you to the hospital. Wes and I will go get Nick's car. Nick you need to get ready and get Jeff downstairs. Okay?" David helped Jeff up to sit on the edge of Jeff's bed and Wes pushed the towel to his head.

As the two boys ran out of the room, Nick looked to Jeff. "Are you okay?"

"Oh I'm just swell. How are you? I know how you are with blood." Jeff flopped backwards so he was lying down. But ended up moaning when he hit his head off the mattress.

Nick laughed in response and stood up to get dressed. "I've never been better!"

Jeff pushed his blonde bangs out of his face and sat up. He never realized how sexy his best friend's back was. It wasn't a secret that Jeff was gay. He's always known who he was. But it was a secret that he had a thing for Nick. About halfway through sophomore year he realized he loved Nick, in a very non platonic way.

It didn't matter though, because Nick was 100 percent straight. Well, that's what Jeff thought as he turned away from Nick as he was getting dressed.

"Are you ready?" The concern was evident in Nick's voice.

"It's not going to hurt is it?" Jeff asked as they made their way down the hallway.

Nick held in a snort at Jeff's facial expression. "Only if they have to cut off your luscious locks!" Nick teased and gently moved Jeff's bangs out of his face.

"Oh you know you love my hair." Jeff brightened considerably and winked.

_Oh you have no idea. _Nick thought. _I can't be thinking like this. Jeff is my best friend! And I'm not even gay!_

"Let's go! You two are taking forever!" David yelled from the driver's seat of Nick's black

Mazda.

"Hey guys! Woah Jeff! Did Wes beat you with Gavel again?" Richard asked walking by the car.

"We need to leave NOW!" Wes yelled. "Gavel cannot be blamed for murder if Jeff survives!"

Nick and Jeff waved to Richard as they piled into the back seat.

"Nicky I don't want to do this!" Jeff whined.

Wes and David spotted some Crawford Country Day girls visiting the children's wing. They had left immediately saying something about, "Blood isn't good for the soul."

"Jeffy, you have to." Nick winced as Jeff grabbed his hand.

"Please Jill don't put that needle in my head." Jeff pleaded.

"Oh honey." Nurse Jill had been trying to numb Jeff for the past half an hour. "Nick dear may I speak to you for a minute."

"Sure." Nick untangled his hand from Jeff's and followed her out of the room.

"We need to distract him." Jill announced, once they got out of hearing range.

"Do you have any ideas?" Nick asked.

"Well, I once had an adorable couple come in. The poor girl was terrified because she accidently stepped on a nail. She wouldn't let the doctor take it out of her foot! Anyway, her boyfriend bet her that he could distract her from the pain. When she asked how, he just kissed her and the doctor pulled the nail out at the exact same time! She didn't feel a thing."

"Really? That actually worked?" Nick pondered out loud.

"Yes! I was there! So, do you think you'll give it a go with your boyfriend?"

"M-my b-boyfriend?" Nick choked on his words.

"He's your boyfriend right? It doesn't matter anyway! I saw the way you two looked at each other! Besides those cotton balls in his cut are drenched in Lidocaine! He won't remember a thing when it wears off." Jill was very persuasive.

"We can try it…" Nick decided.

"Great!" Jill led the way back into Jeff's room. "Jeff, sweetie, are you ready now?"

"No! I just want to go home." Jeff looked absolutely terrible. His hair was matted down with blood, the contrast between his normal bright blonde and the dark red was extreme. His bands were sticking up in every direction imaginable and dark circles were starting to form under his eyes.

Jill winked at Nick and started getting the needle prepared.

"Jeff, what are you so scared about?" Nick asked as he sat down next to Jeff.

"The needle! It's going to hurt my genius brain!" Nick could see a little difference in how Jeff normally acts and now. He put away all doubts about Jill's plan and decided Jeff's numbing medicine was taking effect.

"Well I think I know something that will protect you from the needle." Nick blushed, his first kiss with Jeff and Nick himself was the only willing participant.

"Oh really?" Jeff grinned.

"Yupp!" Nick looked at Jill and gave her thumbs up. "But I have to whisper it to you so Jill over here doesn't learn the secret."

Jeff instantly leaned closer to Nick while Jill stood ready at the back of his head.

"Ready?" Nick asked closing the distance. He moved in towards Jeff's ear but quickly changed course and lightly brushed their lips together.

Jill administered the shot once their lips made contact. Jeff moved forward, as he felt the needle puncture his skin, deepening the kiss.

_So this is what it feels like to kiss your best friend. _Nick thought. He really wanted to pull away, but Jeff's lips fit perfectly on his. It felt right.

Nick finally pulled away, mentally reprimanded himself for taking advantage of Jeff.

"Why did you stop?" Jeff whined when he opened his eyes.

Nick leaned in and gave Jeff a chaste kiss. "Sorry Jeffy"

"Who knew Nick Duval was such a good kisser?" Jeff winked.

"Wha-What! Jeff you're supposed to be all loopy and stuff!" Nick's mouth hung agape.

Jeff laughed and patted Nick on the knee. "Lidocaine doesn't make you high or whatever, you dope."

"So you were just pretending? What the hell man!" Nick stood now and started pacing. "I'm sorry I would have never kissed you if… Jill!"

Nick turned to find that Jill had already stapled Jeff up and left the room.

"Nick its okay. C'mere." Jeff sat up so there was room for them to sit side by side. "You know, I'm glad you kissed me."

"Why? Don't you like K-"

"We aren't talking about that ever again! And I'm glad you kissed me because now I know you feel the same way." Jeff entwined his fingers with Nick's.

"Wait. So you decided this morning that you would wake up me up by giving me a heart attack? Then hit your head off my desk? After that you would convince a very sweet nurse to persuade me to kiss you? And finish by announcing that you devised a master plan to get me to kiss you?" Nick was out of breath by the time he had finished.

Jeff shook his head and answer with a simple, "no."

"This whole thing was just a giant coincidence?"

Jeff nodded his head.

"Well good, because I really want to kiss you again." Nick declared leaning in for the kill.

Jeff met him half way. Their lips moved together in perfect harmony. Slowly Jeff pushed Nick backwards so he was lying on top of him. Nick wrapped his arms around Jeff's waist and pulled him closer. Jeff's hands ended up in Nick's hair.

The door opened but the two on the bed were too engrossed with each other they didn't notice.

"Wes, we missed a lot!" David stage whispered to Wes.

Wes chuckled, pulled out his phone, and started taking pictures of the newly developed Niff. "Common David, let's leave them to it."

Once the door was safely closed Nick and Jeff pulled apart. "Did you see their faces?" Nick exclaimed.

"No I was a bit busy at the moment." Jeff winked and untangled himself from Nick's arms.

Nick got off the bed once Jeff's weight disappeared. Nick pulled Jeff off the bed and wrapped his arms around his waist again.

"Jeff Sterling, will you be my boyfriend?" Nick asked in a fake British accent.

"I would be delighted Mr. Duval." Jeff answered. His accent was much better than Nick's.

Nick grinned and kissed him square on the lips. "Let's grab some Red Vines, head back to my house for the weekend, and have a Disney movie marathon."

"What about Wes and David?"

"Oh I'm sure one of those Crawford girls would love to give them a ride." Nick smirked.

Jeff laughed and grabbed Nick's hand, "Let's go then, love."


End file.
